Shadow of the Colossus: Onom's Adventure
by Steppinrazor88
Summary: A spinoff of the original game involving the little baby from the ending.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Chapter One: Unknown Thoughts  
Fandom: Shadow of Colossus  
Summary: Young warrior finds out he's not who he thought he was  
Author: Eric (Steppinrazor88)  
Rating: PG-13 Language  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the game rights, please don't**

**Chapter One: Unknown Thoughts**

It has been 17 years since the events that split Wander up into two entities happened. Mono had been taken care of the child that appeared in the Pool of Life as her own child and gave the child a name similar to hers, Onom. They had lived alone for years but the Garden of Eden had an endless supply of fresh water and animals for them to eat. There was fruit there too, but one day Mono ate some and fell ill so it was decided no one was to eat the fruit. Wander's horse, Agro, now named Savior by Mono, would take Mono and Onom down to the land for fruit if they desired it.

One day when Onom was a child he asked Mono "Mommy, why are we the only people on this land? Where did we come from?" Mono replied "You're getting older and I think it's time I told you everything I know about us. I woke up here one day. I thought I had been sacrificed by the elders in my village but somebody must have brought me here and revived. After I woke up, I found you in that puddle you always play in, along with Savior."

Onom wasn't satisfied with this answer as he wanted to know who he really was. Years passed and one day while out with Savior, he thought he heard voices coming from inside the Temple. He wandered in and looked at the 17 statues that had always been a mystery to him. They appeared to be very different and glowing. He tried to touch one of them but when he got near, he couldn't seem to move his arms. "What is it you seek young wanderer?" said a loud combination of voices from above. Omon replied "Who's there? What is it YOU seek? I live here!" Once again the voices rang out, "You may live here but this is OUR Temple. We sense you are seeking answers. Maybe about who you really are?"

Onom ran to where it seemed the voices where coming from, under a hole in the temple where sun light beemed in. "Do you know something about me? Tell me please!" yelled Onom. "Yes we know about who you are and where you originated from. But we cannot tell you...we can only give you memoreis of what happened 17 years ago." replied the voices. Onom's interest was sparked and he smiled. "Well give me those memories then!" The voices laughed. "It is not that simple young one. Each one of your memories are locked within beings known as Colossi. There are 17 of them scattered throughout this land. You must find them and slay them if you wish to know who you are. This is not all though...there is a price to pay for recieving these lost memories. You may want to think before you accept. If you are prepared to pay such a price...then first you must go and practice skills needed to slay a colossi. There are two items in the Pool of Life waiting for you. Know that if you take these items then you have accepted the offer to slay the colossi and there is no turning back...Wander"

Onom was confused by what the voices had just told him. "What do you mean MY memories? What kind of skills must I have in order to kill a colossi? Why did you call me "Wander?" The voices did not answer. Onom decided that finding out his true identity was worth whatever price the voices had spoke of. He went towards the Pool of Life and found a rusty sword and sheath, a beaten bow, and some dull arrows. He took these items and fitted them to his clothes. He went to tell his mother what happened and that he would be leaving on a journey. "Wander? They called you that name?" his mother said after hearing the story. Omon said "Yes, Wander is the name they said. Do you know who that is or why they would call me that?" Mono turned away from Omon and said "No...I...I don't know anything."

Omon didn't believe this but he let it go because he was ready to go. "Well I don't know if I'll be coming back mother...I want you to know that I love you." said Omon sadly. "I love you too Omon. I wish you wouldn't say such things. Take Savior with you. I don't need him. I hope he can be of some help to you even though he is getting old." replied Mono. Omon nodded and mounted Savior. He went down the path that lead to the land he had never explored before. He looked back one last time to see Mono on her knees sobbing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Chapter Two: First Encounter**

**Fandom: Shadow of Colossus**

**Summary: Onom slays his first colossi and recieves an early memory**

**Author: Eric (Steppinrazor88)**

**Rating: PG-13 Language**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the game rights, please don't**

**Chapter Two: First Encounter**

SInce he last saw his mother crying, Onom had been out in the wilderness practicing day and night with his sword and bow. He had got so good that he could kill anything moving from 100 feet away, with his bow or his sword. He would wake up with the sun and practice until nightfall. He would use leaves bound together by lizard tails as a blanket and whatever spare fruit for a pillow. He could feel himself getting stronger every day and gainin more endurance.

Finally, while he was practicing his aim one day, he heard the voices from the temple in his head. "You are ready young wanderer. The time has come for you to embark on a journey to slay the 17 beasts that stand n the way of you and your memories. You will need every single bit of strength and intelligence you have gained to defeat the colossi. Every colossus has a certain point where they can be severely injured. Some have one while others will have multiple weak points. The wea points are easily spotted becuase there will be a glowing blue symbol covering it." said the voices. Omon replied "Fine! I'm ready, but first, what is your name, who are you, and why did you call me Wander?" Once again the voices spoke "We are known as "Dormin"...who we are is unimportant and irrelevant. You will found out soon enough why your name is Wander. Now go...the first colossi is far to the west and lies deep in deserted canyon." Omon wanted to ask more but he could sense that "Dormin" was already gone. "Let's go Savior we have a colossus to slay."

As Onom rides across the vast green plains, he thinks to himself what a colossus is. He's never seen one, for all he knew it could be some type of monkey! "This will be probably be easier than expected. I don't even know why I was worried in the first place." He rides Savior for what seems like hours until he finally reaches a giant hole in the earth. He looks down into the hole and see's absolutely nothing but darkness. "Well how the hell am I supposed to get down there!!" He picks up a near by rock and drops it into the canyon. He doesn't even hear it hit the bottom.

Then he thinks back to when he lost his footing on a cliff, trying to get some fruit. He thought he was going to fall to his death but, in a last ditch effort, he plummeted his sword in the nearby cliff to slow him down. He decided he would try that out on this canyon. "I have to get down there...this is the only way I can think of!" He breathed in real deep, drew his sword, and jumped into the canyon. He had no idea how deep it was, so he had to guess. He waited a few seconds and then thrust his sword into the wall. He put one foot on the wall and slid down at a comfortable speed. After about 10 seconds he finally saw the bottom. He put his two feet on the ground and pulled his sword out of the wall. He could see the giant crack in the wall he had left. "Wow! I can't believe that worked! Now how am I going to get bac-" before Onom could finish his sentence he heard a loud roar behind him.

He quickly turned around to see a giant beast staring at him. It resembled a bull with long portruding horns coming out the side of it's head. It looked to be made of stone all over, but Onom could just make out some fur on the colossus's back. Before Onom could could think up a strategy, the bull charged at him. Onom quickly rolled to the left and then got up, and jumped on the colossus's back leg. He couldn't hold on though because it was like trying to hold on to a brick wall. He fell back down to the ground and rolled around for a little while. He got up as soon as he could but he couldn't see anything because of all the dust swirling around. He brushed of the dirt from his clothes and tried to locate the beast again. He saw the beast had went about 200 feet away from him.

He ran after it and started yelling at it. "Turn around you big, ass...monster!" The clossus couldn't hear him at all. So Onom took out his bow and shot a couple arrows at the bull's ass. Once again the beast did not notice anything. "What the hell? How am I going to get this thing's attention?" Onom thought out loud. Then he saw a faint blue color glowing from the colossus's anus. "That must be one of the weak points Dormin told me about!" yelled out Onom. So he aimed directly where the blue was emitting from the strongest and shot of an arrow. The beast let out a angry howl and turned around to face Onom. "I'm ready for you this time." Onom said to himself.

The bull charged again and once again Onom rolled to the left to avoid getting crushed. He got up and this time instead of jumping on the leg, he jumped and grabbed the bull's tail that Onom had noticed after chasing the beast. The bull couldn't find Onom and just figured he had crushed him. Onom started climbing up the tail and about halfway up the bull finally noticed that something was crawling on him. The beast started running around frantically and shaking his whole body. Onom held on with all his might while still managing to climb up the tail. He finally climbed up to the top and let out a sigh of relief. The bull was still doing all he could to throw Onom off, but now that Onom was on his back, he had a whole bunch of hair to hold on. The beast ran for a little while longer before tiring itself out. When this happened Onom jumped up and started running up the beast's back. He got about halfway to the beast's neck where he could see a hint of blue when he noticed he was standing on a big blue symbol already.

He dropped to his knees, drew his sword, and brought it down with all his might right in the middle of the symbol. A very dark liquid shot out of the wound and hit Onom right in the face. It blinded him and he held on to the colossus with one hand, while trying to wipe the blood out of his eyes with the arm he was holding his sword with. It was very difficult to do because the beast had been hurt by the stabbing and had started running around wildly. Onom finally got most of the blood out of his eyes and his vision was blurry, but he could see. He held on with all his might while getting in little stabs every now and then. After a few stabs the symbol dissapeared and the beast had tired itself out again. Onom reacted quickly and ran to the base of the beast's neck where a brightly colored symbol was.

"This must be the final spot. It's shining so brightly and it's much bigger than the other one." said Onom. He stabbed the symbol and the beast let out a roar. It dropped down to it's knees and for a while, all Onom could see was dust. He thought he had killed the colossus but he could still feel him breathing. He got on his knees, lifted his sword into the air with both hands, and brought it down with all of his remaining strength. The beast shook violently and Onom was tossed a few hundred feet away. He layed there for a few minutes before being able to move. When he tried to get back up he noticed he had dislocated his right arm. "Dammit! I thought I killed this damn thing!" he yelled out. Then he noticed that the colossus was lying in the distance, lifeless. He leaped up into the air and started screaming out in happiness. "I knew I could defeat this thing!" He was still feeling the adrenaline rush from taking down such a massive animal. He felt powerful, even God-like. Then all of a sudden he felt an unbearable pain in his head. He passed out quickly.

When he came to, he wasn't really awake. He could see but he couldn't move and he wasn't in the canyon anymore. He was in a village and a few yards away he saw Mono, but she was young. She must of been about his age. She was pouring water out of a well bucket into her own. She looked up and noticed him, then she smiled. "Hey there! You're --- right?" she said. Then a voice that seemed to be coming from Omon said "Y..yes that's my name." Then Mono replied "Well, I have to go so...see you later!" Then she walked off and left Onom confused about what just happened. Then he blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Chapter Three: Shadow in the sky**

**Fandom: Shadow of Colossus**

**Summary: Onom slays his second colossi and more...**

**Author: Eric (Steppinrazor88)**

**Rating: PG-13 Language**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the game rights, please don't sue**

**Chapter Three: Shadow in The Sky**

After waking up, Onom tried to analyze what he had just seen. He thought the the young lady he saw was his mother, but she looked to be his age in the dream. "_It's like I was looking through the eyes of someone else! I wonder who that was talking to my mother_?" Onom thought. He looked around and was surprised to see that he wasn't in the canyon where the battle took place.

He was back inside the Temple! He got up and noticed that one of the statues had been broken. "_It must have been the statue of the bull I fought!"_ Onom thought to himself. He first noticed that his shoulder was no longer dislocated. He then looked down to make sure he still had his sword, he did and he could see the black blood stained all over it. He felt over his right shoulder to make sure his bow was also still there, which it was. _"What happened? Last thing I remember, I had killed that bull-like creature and then I blacked out. Well now what do I do?"_ Onom was thinking when he felt a presence near.

He looked up at the hole in the ceiling and saw nothing. "We're suprised you took down the first colossus so quickly. How does it feel?" Dormin's voices boomed out. Onom looked up into the sky and replied "It felt...good. When I plunged the sword into his neck for the final blow, I felt like a God!" Dormin shouted back "A God? Don't make us laugh, you're nowhere near God-like and you would do well to remember that! Don't forget your place mortal. Now, there's no time to rest, the second colossus lies to the north in an open plain. You will not find this one so easy to slay." Onom yelled up towards the drifting voices "What do you mean? How far to the north?" Onom could barely make out what Dormin said "Shine your sword in the light and it will guide you."

Onom sighed and walked out into the sunlight. He heard Savior neighing and he ran over to him. He shouted out in joy "I forgot all about you boy! I was wondering how I was going to find the next monster!" He mounted Savior and took out his sword as he raised it toward the heavens. It started to shake violently in his hand and a bright light erupted from it. He could feel it guiding his hand towards the north and he saw the light pointing towards the horizon. _"Well I guess I'll just have to keep heading in that direction until I find the colossus."_

For two days and nights Onom and Savior journeyed across the land. Onom would break camp every few hours to let Savior rest and to fill his belly. One early morning while riding, Onom saw an open plain that stood out in the landscape. He saw what looked like a giant bird's nest in the middle of the field. He rode over to it, got off Onom and walked around. He saw baby birds sleeping in the nest, but the babies were as big as he was! He looked around for the mother, which he was sure was the colossus he had to slay. He saw no sign of the mother anywhere. He looked down at the babies and a dark thought entered his head.

"_I have to kill these babies! I don't want to but, it's the only was I can think of to lure the mother out."_ He unsheathed his sword and looked at the babies one last time. He closed his eyes as he cut the first baby's head off, the warm blood splattered all over his face and clothes. He could taste the sweet blood, and a fire burned inside him. He opened his eyes and started slaying the babies with a wicked grin on his face. The birds were screaming out in pain, crying out for thier mother. Onom cut the last baby in half and could smell the bird's blood that was mixing with the air.

He looked up at the sky as a giant shadow had flew over him. He saw a giant bird soaring through the air, screaming out angrily. The bird was the twice the size of the last colossi! It had sharp talons and a long tail. It's eyes were blood red and the wings looked like those of an angel, only they were black. The bird looked like a demon from Hell All of a sudden Onom didn't have that fire burning inside anymore, he was scared and terrified of what he had just done. He looked down at his hands and clothes, drenched in blood. He didn't have time to think about what happened as the colossus had noticed him and was flying towards him.

He jumped to the left, narrowly dodging the giant bird. _"How the hell am I supposed to get on this damned thing!?"_ He looked around for a cliff or a raised portion of land, he found nothing. The bird moved too fast for him to jump on when it dived at him. An idea came to his head and he readied his bow. He aimed for the bird's eye and let go, hitting the colossus right in the eye! It let out a scream as Onom saw a little bit of blood squirt out. The bird landed near it's nest to deal with the pain and see if any babies had survived the slaughter. Onom ran towards the bird, hoping to climb it before it took off again. He saw the bird lift it's head and wings, as if to take off. He was close but not as close as he wanted to be so he took a leap of faith as the bird started to fly away.

He grabbed the end of the colossus's tail with his left hand and held on for dear life while the bird ascended into the sky. He hanged thousands off feet in the air, trying not to look down. The bird didn't seem to notice Onom yet and started to soar in a cricle around the plain. Onom took this oppurtunity to pull himself up onto the tail. He stayed low to the surface as he worked his way up the colossus's tail.

He was at the point where the tail began and the back started when he noticed a weak point right beneath where he stood. _"I guess they all have a glowing blue spot on their bodies. I guess I should be happy!" _He raised his sword and brought it down with all his might. As the blood stained his face and the bird screamed out, Onom felt that fire inside starting up again. He was a little worried, but he was going to need it to take down this flying beast. The colossus was flying around wildly, barrel-rolling at times, but Onom had a good grip and in a perfect position as he brought down the sword over and over again.

The blue finally faded away and Onom started inching his way up the beast again. He made it to the neck after a few minutes and noticed two spots, one on each wing. _"Dammit, I'm going to have to take out both wings somehow."_ He decided to start on the left wing because the bird was flying sideways and the right wing was up in the air, while the left wing was below and easier to get to. He acted quickly and let go of his grip and dropped down to the wing before the bird straightened back up. He waited until the colossus was soaring straight again, and he started to stab away at the wing.

He no longer wiped the blood away from his face, it seemed he was becoming addicted to the taste of the blood of the colossi. He delivered one last stab to the wing, when the bird screamed out a death wail and seemed to stop flying in midair. Onom had severly injured the wing and the bird could no longer fly correctly. They both plummeted toward the earth at a fast rate. Onom was no longer on the wing, they were so high up in the air and falling so fast, it was like he was floating. He looked down at the bird and noticed that they eyes were no longer red, but black and lifeless. He also noticed that the weak point on the right wing was gone. _"Well it seems I only had to take out one wing. The fall is probably going to kill the colossus...but that means it will kill me too!"_

Those were his last thoughts as the pain he had last time entered his head again and he passed out while still falling.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Chapter four: Hammer of Might**

**Fandom: Shadow of Colossus**

**Summary: Onom slays his third colossi and more...**

**Author: Eric (Steppinrazor88)**

**Rating: PG-13 Language**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the game rights, please don't sue**

**Chapter Four: Hammer of Might**

Onom realized he was having another one of those dreams when he came to. He was back in the village from the first time, but this time something was going on. Everyone was rushing towards what appeared to be the center of the village. "Come on Wander!" a little boy yelled at Onom as he ran by. "I guess I'm in this guy's body again" Onom thought to himself. He watched as Wander followed everyone and came to what looked like a stage setup in the middle of the road. On the stage stood a group of girls, one of them was the young Mono he had met in the first dream. She looked sad, all of the girls looked sad, one was even crying.

"I had no idea it was already time for another sacrifice!" an old lady near Wander said aloud. "Sacrifice!? So they're going to kill one of those girls?" Onom thought once again to himself. He tried to move but remembered he was just looking at some one's memory and there was nothing he could do. He watched as a muscular masked figure walked up on the stage. The masked man looked over all the girls for what seemed like forever. He finally grabbed a girl and walked off the stage with her. The other girls all seemed relieved, they had just missed being picked to die. Mono was among the girls and she smiled for a moment, then frowned as she watched the masked man and the young girl he had chosen disappear.

Onom woke up from the dream and he was once again in the Temple. He once again had no bruises or anything from his fight with the colossus. He stood up and looked around, noticing that another statue had been destroyed. "If it wasn't for us, you would be dead right now! Don't be so careless, we need you even if you are just a mortal." the Dormin yelled. Onom smirked a little when he heard them say they need him and replied, "I'll try to be more careful, I really am sorry, but how else was I supposed to kill that thing?" The Dormin ignored his question and said "Your next foe is to the south. Unlike the one's you have fought before, this one has a weapon and isn't scared to use it."

Onom could tell that Dormin had once again left. He sighed and made his way out of the Temple. Savior neighed at the sight of Onom and walked towards him. He petted the old horse for a little and decided to find some fruit and water to feed him. He mounted Savior and started heading south. He could make out a forest in the distance and headed for it. After a few minutes of hard riding, they arrived at the entrance. Onom got off Savior and led him into the forest. In no time he spotted a little pond and he let Savior drink from it. He found a few lizards and started to cook them while shooting apples and pears down from trees. He feed the fruit to Savior and then ate the cooked lizards and drank from the pond. He then rested for a few hours in the shade of the trees.

When he woke up, he noticed it was getting dark outside. "I better hurry up for it gets to dark to see!" He thought to himself and he and Savior left the forest. Once outside the forest, he lifted his sword up to the sky to see where he should go. There was barely any sunlight left and he could barely make out the beam of light pointing towards a cliff. He looked up at the cliff and could just make out something moving. He mounted Savior and started out for the base of the mountain. The base was farther than he thought and by the time he reached it, it was pitch dark outside. "There's no way I can climb this mountain tonight, it's dark and I could easily fall." Onom thought. He got off Savior and went to sleep for the night.

He woke up just as the sun was coming up that morning. He got back on his horse and started to make his way up the mountain. The path got narrower as he got closer to the top and eventually he had to get off Savior and climb by himself. He finally reached the top of the mountain and was greeted by very large colossus. It was at least five times bigger than the previous two monsters. This one also stood on two feet and carried a large hammer. The giant resembled a warrior from an ancient battlefield. Onom felt a little scared, that hammer was huge and looked like it was stained with blood. He unsheathed his sword and started towards the colossus.

He was going to sneak up on it and go from there, but the giant had other plans. All of a sudden the colossus turned around and looked down at Onom. "Shit! Well I guess there's no need to play it quiet then!" Onom shouted at the monster as he started to run towards the monster's legs. The colossus took a step back and slammed the hammer down at Onom. Onom had figured the colossus would do this and rolled several times to avoid getting hit. He quickly got up and jumped onto the hammer and started to climb it. "Big and dumb, just as I thought" Onom thought to himself as he reached the top of the hammer. He started to run towards the giant's arm when he saw the glowing weak point on the giant's hand.

The colossus started to lift his hammer in the sky to slam it back down to knock Onom off. Onom quickly reacted and jumped high in the air towards the giant's hand. He landed on the wrist and grabbed on to the little fur that was there. He looked down and then fell towards the weak point that was directly under him. "This is just too easy!" Onom yelled out in joy as he held on with one hand and stabbed with the other. He was used to the blood by now and wasn't phased by the black liquid spraying onto his face. He could hear the monster screaming out in pain and he laughed. He noticed the blue glowing had disappeared and he started climbing up the arm. Before he got far though, the colossus dropped his hammer and shook his hand, throwing Onom off. Onom fell through the air hoping this wasn't the end.

He landed a few hundred yards away from the monster and rolled a few seconds before coming to a stop. He was sore and bleeding a little from his forehead, but he wasn't injured too badly. He could sense the familiar feeling of a fire starting to burn inside him. He felt energized and no longer noticed his bleeding. He picked up his sword and ran towards the colossus again. The monster was picking his hammer back up when he noticed Onom had already jumped on it was making his way towards his arm. Onom then took out his bow and shot several arrows towards the giant's eye and jumped onto his arm. A few of the arrows hit the colossus's eye and he staggered back a bit from the pain. Onom used this time to search for the next weak spot. He almost missed it but he saw it out of the corner of his eye before he gave up. It was on the monster's back, Onom boldly jumped of the colossus's arm and landed on the monster's ribs.

"That was lucky!" Onom thought to himself as he made his way around to the colossus's back without much problem. The giant started shaking his body frantically, he had no idea where Onom had went. Onom held on for dear life and patiently waited for the opportunity to take out the weak point. The giant stopped shaking and started running around in circles like a mad man. Onom laughed and stabbed the blue spot with all his might. Blood gushed out and Onom drank it in this time while the colossus stopped running and screamed out in agony. Onom stabbed the point a few more times and was enjoying himself. When he was in this state of mind, he felt like there wasn't anything he couldn't do. He stabbed the back one last time as the weak point disappeared and the monster fell to his knees. "I thought this was the last spot!" Onom yelled in anger and stabbed the back again.

He quickly thought about where the next spot could be. He then remembered that the first colossus had a final weak point on its head. He quickly climbed towards the neck of the monster and jumped onto its head. He spotted the final point and ran over to it. He dropped down to his kneed and brought the sword down as hard as he could. The monster threw its head back and howled out in pain. The first monster had did dis and sent Onom flying, but this time Onom was ready for it and held on. He stabbed the head one last time and jumped off of the colossus as it let out a death wail and then collapsed on the ground.

Onom felt the rush of killing the colossus again and started to run towards the monster to stab it some more. All of a sudden he felt the pain in his head again and blacked out.


End file.
